Ice Cream
by Strawberry Nya
Summary: When Mikoto hears an interesting conversation behind closed doors, it makes him not want to eat icecream for a long, long time.        meant to be slightly OOC, and crackish.
1. Chapter 1

Icecream

When Mikoto hears an interesting conversation behind closed doors, it makes him not want to eat icecream for a long, long time.

meant to be slightly OOC, and crackish.

------------------

Tooru was bored.He lay on his bed in his dorm, waiting for Yuujiro to come home.Before he left, he said that:

"When I come back in a few minutes, your going to get a nice suprise!"

His few minutes turned into almost a half hour.Tooru was getting anxious and restless.He was really itching to know what that suprise was that his roommate had mentioned!

'Im waiting two more minutes, and if he doesnt come back by then, im gunna go find him!'

And then those two minutes passed.Tooru, now slightly more restless, stood up quickly, and was about to put on a jacket, when the door to their dorm flew open.

"Yuujiro!There you are!Where were yo-..."

Yuujiro smiled at him, walking over to a small table, setting his bag on it.He sat down on the carpet. "..Huh?Continue."

Tooru watched him with a funny expression.Yuujiro's face was a little dopey looking, and he smelled of smoke.As far as he knew, Shihoudani Yuujiro didnt smoke anything of any kind.

"Yuujiro...did you pass through Yakuzai St. on your way back?" Tooru asked suspiciously.Yakuzai St. was where all the drug dealers and alcoholics went to get drunk off their rockers and smoke dope all day long.If you passed through there, you were sure to get either of four things: drunk, mugged, raped, or high.Or a combination of any of those. "And what exactly did you buy?Whats the suprise?"

Yuujiro smiled again slightly, slipping the plastic bag off his purchase.It revealed a small tub of something green, dotted and creamy. "Its the new flavour.On sale and one time only." Yuujiro explained happily, taking the lid of the container off.Tooru stared, slightly perplexed.

"What..what is it?"

"Its a new flavour of icecream.Its mint green tea.Got shipped in from a place called Canada." Yuujiro shrugged as he said that, picking up the icecream lid.He turned the underbelly to his face and slowly stuck out his tongue, licking the extra icecream off of it.He closed his eyes for some reason, seeming to really be enjoying the icecream with pleasure.It made Tooru feel.. strange.

Once he was done, he smiled again, sticking the lid out to Tooru. "Its good!Try it."

Tooru tentavely took the lid from Yuujiro and stared at it.It was a light creamy green colour with darker green bits in it, with lines going up and down the middle and sides.He tried to find a place on the lid where Yuujiros tongue didnt touch, but the other made it impossible for him to find a spot.He shrugged and licked a corner of the icecream off.It had just the right amount of minty flavour, combined with fresh green tea.Toorus lips curved.

"It _is_ good." he said in fascination.

"Want a bowl?"

"Sure!"

Yuujiro clumsily got two bowls and two spoons out.He served two bowls of icecream, one for him and one for Tooru.

"Too bad its already half melted.." Yuujiro sighed, tossing his spoon aside. "Wont be needing that now."

Tooru just nodded, taking his spoon and slowly eating the icecream.Yuujiro lowered his head and started to lap up the green treat like a cat.Tooru stared at him.

"What are you doing?You look rediculous!"he stated, laughing lightly.Yuujiro giggled.

"This way is way more fun!"

The blorange-head shifted his weight so he could get at the icecream easier, but accidentally tipped the table, and Toorus icecream bowl fell off the side, spilling onto his shirt,shorts and his arm before falling on the carpet.

"Ah!" the blue haired princess let out a yelp at the sudden coldness. "Y-you..You got it all over me!"

Yuujiro gave an innocent stare."Im sorry.I'll help you!"

The Western princess moved closer to Tooru and grabbed a cloth.He placed it just slightly below his waistline, and was about to scrub the icecream off.But before he could even try, Tooru yelped again.

"Aah!Dont touch me there!"

"Hm?"

"That doesnt help.."

Yuujiro smirked playfully. "Really?I thought it would." he thought a moment, took a long stare and where the icecream had spilled, and said, "Here"

The Western princess slid his left hand up Tooru's muscle shirt, and pulled it up with his right.

"Aah!D-dont do that either!" the blue haired one pushed his shirt down again, now a light blush on his cheeks.The other pouted, pulling away his hands and stared into Toorus blue eyes cutely.

"But..it'll make you feel better."

Tooru then glanced around the room, as if someone was watching them.He sighed and gave in. "...Okay..."

Yuujiro smiled, sliding his left hand back under the others shirt.He gently grabbed the inside, and with his other hand, pulled it right off of Tooru.When it was off, he threw it in a corner, its presence already forgotten.

"Heehee.." Yuujiro giggled, glad he got his way, staring at his friends bare chest. "All better?"

Tooru blushed, and wiped some of the green icecream off of his arm, studying it.Then he looked over his body and sighed.

"Im still all sticky."

---

After a few minutes of silence, the blorange-head took the same cloth he tried to use before, and wiped Toorus arm free of stickyness.

"Icecream sure is...fun." he said slightly sarcastic, and handed the cloth to Tooru to do the rest himself. "I should buy it more often."

The bluehaired princess rolled his eyes and groaned, bringing the cloth up to Yuujiros face and wiped his cheek.The other smiled at him.Then, which was out of the ordinary and quite scared Tooru, Yuujiro cupped his hands on the bluehaired princess's cheeks and chin, bringing their faces closer together.

"Thanks.." he whispered playfully.Toorus face heated up, and suddenly he felt like he was in a sauna.He gulped and stood up quickly.

"I uh..Im going to take a shower!Later!" he shouted over his shoulder, and ran towards the bathroom, almost falling twice.

Yuujiro watched as he skidded through the door.He laughed full-heartedly, falling onto his back. _'that boy..wont he ever let me kiss him again?'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was looking through my candy bag(halloween :D) and i found a freakin Chupa Chup!!Woot!

After opening it, i found out that it was some sort of weird vanilla/chocolate icecream flavour.At first I thought it was disgusting, however, after awhile I liked it.It was yummeh!I luffles Chupa Chups.. Maaya would be proud cough...

so yea, thats basically where the idea came from.Teeeeehee

First chaptor is finito!!woot!Please send me your thoughts about this first chaptor!

Oh yes.. and also, coming up with a strange icecream flavour was kinda hard to do.All the ones I found on the internet sounded horribly unapetizing, so I just went with what came to mind. 3

Oh yea, Yuujiro reminds me of Fuji(prince of tennis) in here..but thats just 'cause hes kindof high .

And does Tooru seem _too_ shy to you, or is it just me?

blorange blondey orange hair 3


	2. Chapter 2

Icecream

When Mikoto hears an interesting conversation behind closed doors, it makes him not want to eat icecream for a long, long time.

meant to be slightly OOC, and crackish.

------------------

"Ah!"

The sudden outburst made Mikoto stop in his tracks.He was about halfway down the hallway of where his friend's dorm was, when he heard a loud noise and a bunch of muffled words.

"Y-you..."

Mikoto quickly ran to his friends door sneakily, pressing his ear up against it gingerly.He could hear the two talking..about..something.

Something fell over and hit something else with a thud, before landing onto the floor.

"You got it all over me..!" he heard Tooru say.He then could hear Yujiro chuckled slightly.

"Im sorry, I'll help you!"

"A-ah!Dont touch me there!"

"Hm?"

"That doesnt help.."

"Really?I thought it would.Here"

"Aaah!D-dont do that either!"

"But.. it'll make you feel better."

"...Okay..." shuffles

"Heehee, all better?"

"Im still all sticky."

By this time, Mikoto had horror written all over his face.His cheeks had also turned a lovely shade of crimson.He was listening to them do something..and was that something _that_? _'Ew!I didnt know they had that kindof relationship!'_

It continued, with Yuujiro saying,

"Icecream sure is..fun." followed by a groan by Tooru.He couldnt tell if he groaned in pleasure, or in a 'hmph!' fashion, but Yuujiro seemed to be having a bit of fun.

_'Ice..icecream!?uck!'_ Mikoto said in his mind, inching away from the door. _'they're slowly making one of my favourite foods seem disgusting..i dont like it anymore.it scares me.. _a lot

Mikoto then ran off, not wanting to hear anything more, cursing about how if he ever sees icecream again he'd die...or something like that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ALSO HAD STRAWBERRY ICECREAM D (chupa chups.referr to the last chaptors AN xD)

..speaking of Maaya, that reminds me of an interesting conversation me and my friends had.My friend Lucas said that no matter where he searched on the internet, he couldnt find even one picture of Jessica Alba covered in chocolate.To which I replied,

"Who'd wanna see HER covered in chocolate?!I'd rather see Maaya covered in chocolate.Now _that_ would be sexy." XD

Okay, I'll stop. Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Icecream

When Mikoto hears an interesting conversation behind closed doors, it makes him not want to eat icecream for a long, long time.

meant to be slightly OOC, and crackish.

------------------

The Eastern princess now sat at the table waaay far back in the cafeteria, obviously trying to hide from two certain princess's that he overheard the day before.Mikoto for the time being was slightly scarred mentally after he heard them, so he was trying to keep away from Yuujiro and Tooru till he could get over it.Which probably would be in a very, _very_ long time...

But nonetheless, the two spotted him sitting in the far back, trying to be incognito.But Mikoto didnt know Yuujiro and Tooru saw him, so they decided to sneak up on the Eastern princess, hopefully scaring him pantsless(which wouldnt be hard to do in his present state..).After all, they had to show him their suprise.

'what do i do if they see me what do i do if they see me what do i say if they come here what do i say if they come he-'

"Hey, MIKOTO!"

The Eastern princess screached and whipped his head around, to find Yuujiro and Tooru staring at him with a smile.He thought of the day before, and quickly started blushing and averting his gaze_('boy is that floor tile interesting..!')._But the other two didnt notice, they were too excited.

"Hey, Mikoto-kun, we have something for you!" Tooru said happily.Mikoto glanced up slightly to see Yuujiro whip out something creamy and green...

Mikotos eyes widened just a little.

"Its mint green tea icecream!!" the blorange head announced just as happy. "Want to have so-"

He was interrupted by the pink haired boy getting up, running away, and screaming:

"AHH!IT BURNS!!!!!!!!"

The two exchanged perplexed looks for a couple seconds

"Whats his problem?I only asked him if he wanted any.."

They just shrugged and sat down beside eachother, grabbing two spoons out of knowhere.

"Oh well, more for us!!"

-end

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It burns as in mental images :3

Hope you enjoyed XD! Please review meh cracky fic filled with icecreamy goodness D


End file.
